


Episode 1: Moving in with Croix, Oh Boy!

by Author_Of_The_Fictional



Series: Noodles, As Usual [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Best Friends, Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Rivalry, Romantic Comedy, Sitcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Of_The_Fictional/pseuds/Author_Of_The_Fictional
Summary: An ongoing sitcom situation featuring Chariot and Croix living together, endeavoring on many different personal and public adventures.In this episode, Chariot first moves in with Croix, and gets a more personal look into the daily life of Croix.





	Episode 1: Moving in with Croix, Oh Boy!

**Author's Note:**

> It was something fun I thought I'd write.  
> A concept that I originally came up with one of my good friends, it is written from Chariot's perspective, and though it may appear written in 'novel' format, it should be read and imagined as a script would.

“Yes, well, you have to live somewhere, Chariot. And while I’d be happy to allow you to sleep in your own classroom, school guidelines prohibit that behavior for anyone, teacher and student alike.” Spoke the Headmistress. 

 

“I just don’t see why with magic restored to the world as it is that she can’t just make herself a home. It’d be simple enough with the powers she possesses. And beyond that, what would be the purpose of keeping her on as one of the professors for Luna Nova? Now that her identity has been found out, wouldn’t it be much more beneficial to us and to the students for her to just leave and go back to entertaining the likes of children and what have you?” Professor Finnelan crossed her arms as she spoke, well, more like spat those words out. 

 

“Now, now, Professor. She did manage to guide those young witches who have given us the gift of magic back throughout the entire world to accomplish that very goal. It would only make sense that we keep someone like that on staff. Wouldn’t you agree?” Finnelan pouted as the headmistress continued. 

 

“And I think I’ve got the perfect solution for where she could stay for the time being.” Holbrook smiled and then folded her hands over one another in front of her mouth as if trying to hide the grin that everyone had caught a glimpse of by now. 

 

“Where is that, Headmistress?” I inquired. 

 

“For now, why don’t you see about staying with Croix? She used to be a good friend of yours, didn’t she?” She suggested. 

 

I felt a sweat-drop roll down the side of my head. “Right.” 

 

“Then it’s decided.” Headmistress Holbrook announced and then adjourned the meeting in her office over the controversy of where I might next have to live for an indefinite amount of time. 

 

Needless to say, the only option I really had at the moment was wherever Croix was living; I didn’t really want to do this, I mean, it was bound to be awkward living together and all, and it had been such a long time since we were as close as we were when we were younger, but, it was worth a shot, I suppose. Well, it was better than staying nowhere, or even in one of the classrooms here at Luna Nova. 

 

Besides, even though Finnelan’s idea wasn’t too bad of a suggestion, I feared I didn’t have the vast knowledge of infrastructure enough to build my own house. Anything I ever built would probably come crashing down anyways. 

 

I walked up to the door and took a look at it. This is where Croix was supposed to be living. Glancing down, I noticed that there was a doormat in front of the door. 

 

“Leave your problems at the door and bring only your ramen cup of dreams with you? Why do I feel like this is custom made?” 

 

Somehow, before I was able to knock, it opened, as if she had been expecting me. Or maybe she heard me muttering to myself beyond the door as I did have a tendency to mumble, and Croix always did have excellent hearing. She must have just heard me out here and come to check. 

 

I peered up as I noticed the door open and was met with a pair of bright green eyes staring directly at me. The door opening suddenly and the look was enough to make me stumble backwards a few steps and almost fall. 

 

Luckily, I had caught myself, even so I began blushing from the embarrassment of it all. 

 

“Oh, hello Chariot.” She greeted me. 

 

“Croix.” I was only able to say with the same cheesy grin on my face I used to wear when we were kids. 

 

“Come inside, won’t you? I hope you like the doormat, I had it custom made.” She smiled and welcomed me inside her home, closing the door behind me. 

 

“It certainly does fit you.” I rubbed my arm a little awkwardly. 

 

I spotted a couch that looked comfortable to sit on, and so I went over to do just that. Actually, this home was more like a one level apartment, a flat, of some sort, and I thought the style of it was quite nice. For a brief moment there, the thought surfaced that I could get used to this. 

 

“One moment, I’ll put on some tea so we can chat.” Croix lifted her wand and began waving it around to command the bots she had invented to do the work for her. 

 

She was always so technologically advanced, and it might be nice to not have to do so much hard work on your own. I just hope we don’t have a repeat with the noire missile incident. 

 

The tea steamed in no time and she then got up to personally fix the tea for us. When she sat back down, I could imagine what the first question out of her mouth would be. Instead, we just sort of fell into an awkward silence where the only sound I could hear was the ticking of a clock in the background. 

 

Gently, I picked up my teacup to take a sip and it was then that Croix decided to break the silence and ask me a question. She had done so so suddenly that I spat my tea back out of my mouth, into the cup thankfully and nowhere else, but still, she always did have such horrible timing. 

 

“So what brings you here? Have you come for a visit?” Croix crossed her legs and leaned back against the sofa. 

 

“Actually.” I wiped the dribble from my mouth. “I should probably explain my situation first. Then why I’m here will naturally fall into place.” She waved her hand as if signaling me to continue. I nodded. 

 

“Uh, well, you see. There was…. an accident nearest the school where I live and -….” I trailed. 

 

And though I was about to finish my sentence, Croix seemed to do so for me. 

 

“Akko blew it up?” 

 

“Akko blew it up.” 

 

There was another pause. 

 

“It was an accident, of course! She’s just now feeling the resurgence of her magic power and learning to control it is difficult. Still, even though that was my home with all my stuff in it, I can’t seem to stay mad at her. It was an accident, after all, and I understand that. And besides, when I think about what was in that place compared to my study at the school anyway, well - let’s just be glad she didn’t blow that up instead.” I rubbed my hands together trying to calm myself down, and the nervous laughter sure didn’t help my case much. 

 

Thinking about the incident, it was sure to bring about bad feelings inside me, feelings I didn’t want to have as it was already being handled. And I too had to handle it like the adult I was, especially if I wanted to continue to be Akko’s teacher, no matter how much I wanted to tell her that one thing. 

I’m so disappointed in you, Akko. But that wouldn’t help her grow at all and it would just be the wrong time to say it. After all, one of the best ways to learn is to perform the mistake and then learn and grow from that same one so that it won’t happen again. This was just a mistake, yeah, that’s all it was. 

 

Croix smirked. 

 

“I see. So basically, you’re telling me that for right now, because Akko decimated your house to ashes, you have nowhere to stay, is that right?” I nodded. 

“Well, you’re more than welcome to stay with me. I was rather surprised when you showed up at my door though. I would have thought you’d at least exhaust all your options first before coming here. Like - staying at Luna Nova because you just love the place so much.” 

 

“It was actually the headmistress’ idea that I come stay with you. She’s under the impression that we’re close friends still.” I smiled. 

 

“Well, we’re friends, but I’d hardly call us what we used to be when we were kids. I just don’t see what would have been so wrong with you staying in your study.” Croix shrugged. 

 

“Budget cuts.” I shrugged as well. 

 

“Ah. What about a classroom?” She suggested, stroking her chin. 

 

“School guidelines.” I shrugged again. 

 

“Outside on the main grounds? I think I saw a lovely bench there that looked rather-…” She trailed and I cut her off. 

 

“Okay, no.” I said and she stopped rambling for a moment. She corrected her thoughtful face into an amused one. 

 

“Well, you’re welcome to stay here for as long as you need to. Though, I assume this is just until you find another place to live?” I nodded once more. 

 

“I’ll only be for a little while. Thank you very much, Croix, I knew I could always count on you.” I let out a chuckle. 

 

I couldn’t believe this was going so well.  
She blushed and turned away as if to hide it. 

 

“Oh no problem.” She said with a bit of a shaky voice. She cleared her throat and then said: 

 

“Oh right! The tea! I had almost forgotten. I should drink it before it goes cold - Chariot, are you sure you don’t want a napkin or something? You know… in case you spit again.” Croix was having fun with me, and quite obviously trying to change the subject. I knew it, though. 

 

“Eheheheh, no thanks. I think, I got it.” I rubbed the back of my head. 

 

So moving in with Croix it was.  
Oh boy. 

 

It was slowly changing to evening, the first evening I’d spend alone with Croix in her home. Just us. She was an old friend that I knew very well, so, why the heck was I so nervous? It wasn’t as though she was going to gather data on me while I was sleeping, right? 

 

…..Right?  
Gosh, I hope not. 

 

“Hey.” She said nearly startling me out of my thoughtful daze. 

 

Well, I shouldn’t say nearly, I should say completely startled me out of my thoughtful daze; because I was spacing out and her sudden voice directly behind me caused me to, this time, really fall over myself and tumble onto the floor. 

 

“Ow.” I said. 

 

Croix extended her arm to help me up with a bit of an amused smirk on her face. Again, she was having fun with me. She must have noticed that I wasn’t paying attention and thought it was an opportune time to make me into the klutz I used to be. Classic Croix. 

 

“Do you enjoy catching people off guard or is this a new ninja technique you’re trying?” 

 

I stood back up with her help but rubbed my backside. It really hurt to fall suddenly like that. 

 

“I can assure you this isn’t a ninja technique, and well, not all people, just you.” She said, crossing her arms, the amused smirk growing. 

 

“Well, what is it?” I asked. 

 

“Well, I hate to ask you to do this when you’re hardly moved in at all yet, but we’re running low on some things for the house, and since you’re going to be living here with me now, I think a trip to the store is in order just so that we have items to last us the rest of the week. Take a trip with me?” She smiled. 

 

When she smiled like that, how could I-  
Chariot, no, what are you thinking? Don’t make this weird! 

Tell her no, that you’re busy unpacking and moving all the important stuff you still have over. 

Tell her that you’re waiting for Alcor to come back with a status report of Ground Zero. 

Tell her no! 

 

“Uhhhh, hehehehe, sureeeee.” Dammit. 

 

So, there we went to the store to get more items for the house. Though some of it was essentials, like milk and butter and bread, most of it was ramen, or a variant of noodles. Now I know what the doormat meant. 

 

As Croix was busy looking at a couple of items in one of the aisles and trying to make a selection, I noticed there was a woman in the distance… glaring at her. I couldn’t help but wonder who it was. 

 

“Hm. Do you think beef flavor would be nice for a change, or maybe the spicy kind would be good. Or maybe I should try something completely different.” Croix mumbled to herself. 

 

“Uh Croix. Are you aware that that lady over there is staring at us? Well, it’s not staring, it’s actually more like glaring; really, really intense glaring.” I tugged her arm so that she’d look up. As she looked over briefly, she turned her gaze right back to me. 

 

“Oh, don’t worry about her. That’s just Sienna. Full name, Sienna Dean. She’s a rival researcher that thinks she’s going to crack open the mystery of the magic of feelings just because she’s developed some special software that can scan even beyond the biophysical levels of emotional input. But I’ll show her that it isn’t all fancy, expensive gadgets. Sometimes, you need a little bit more ingenuity and creativity than that.” Croix continued to stare at the woman, who by now, had turned around to do her own shopping. 

 

“Uh, right. So um, in English, what does all that mean, exactly?” I scratched my cheek abashedly. 

 

But I mean, she was speaking in science again, I needed to ask what it all meant. 

 

“Oh right. It means that she’s developed something that can do what even the highest tech cannot seem to do. To scan the metaphysical, of that beyond the brain and its many input and output signals. Or didn’t you know that feelings were chemicals inside the body?” Croix blinked. 

 

I felt another sweat-drop roll down the side of my head. “Right, I totally knew that. That feelings were chemicals, I mean. I just needed you to remind me. But regardless, you have something that can beat that, right Croix?” 

 

“No, she doesn’t.” Spoke a voice that suddenly appeared behind us. It appeared to be the woman that was just staring at us; Sienna Dean, and she didn’t appear too friendly; or rather, she didn’t appear to have too many friendly things to say to us right now. 

 

“Sienna.” Croix spoke darkly. 

 

“Croix.” She nodded. 

 

“Uh, hi.” I waved awkwardly with a smile. 

 

“Who’s your little girlfriend?” Sienna crossed her arms and tilted her head in question of who I was. 

 

Girlfriend?! I… well, I think not! 

Who did she think she was anyway? Just storming over here unannounced and looking at us like that. 

You know, I bet that she wasn’t half the woman Croix was! 

Wait, what am I saying? Why am I letting her get to me? She isn’t even my rival. 

 

“I wouldn’t worry about her.” Croix started. “She’s my friend and friend only. She’s helping me do some shopping. And not that it’s any of your business, but I have something in the works that will blow your metaphysical mapping out of this world.” 

 

“Well, we’ll see about that at the competition in a few months from now. Croix, um…” Sienna looked at me. 

 

“Oh, my name is Chariot! Chariot du Nord! Believing in yourself is your-“ 

 

“Too much.” Croix shushed me. 

 

“Right!” I zipped my lip. 

 

“Yes, well. See you around, Croix, Chariot.” Sienna left us. 

 

I stuck my tongue out at her from behind her back, not that she would ever know. So yeah, take that! 

 

“We’re done here. Let’s go, Chariot.” Croix said, picking her favorite of the two options in her hands and walking to the checkout. 

 

She seemed agitated and I only wished I could help her through this. But the truth was, I didn’t know the first thing about what she and Sienna were talking about. So, even though I could understand the desire not to lose to a rival, I couldn’t really be much of a help when it came to the scientific side of things. 

 

Sooner rather than later, we arrived back at home and placed all the things away in their proper places. Croix seemed to be very organized despite her unconventional and sometimes disorganized method of working on things. I noticed her room once filled with papers, back when we were students, all over the place. 

 

Seriously, it was like wading through a sea of outlines and crossed out figures and drawings! 

 

“Hey Chariot.” Croix spoke. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“I’m glad you were with me at the store tonight. Not that I couldn’t handle Sienna on my own, but it was nice to have you there as backup. Together, we’ll crush Sienna and all of her assets till eventually I am left as the only modern age magic witch stand-…” 

She trailed as I gave her a look. 

 

“Till, I beat her at the competition in the next few months.” 

 

I smiled as if to say that was the better option. 

 

“Living with you might not be so bad, after all.” I said. 

 

“I feel the same way.” She smiled as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Each "chapter" will be a new episode. They are all a part of the Noodles, As Usual series, even so they are complete in their own way, as well.


End file.
